


tea

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, and uses it as a weapon, steffit knows his tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It's a terrible blend, somehow disgusting and tasteless at the same time.





	

Steffit hates this tea. It's a terrible blend, somehow disgusting and tasteless at the same time. 

It is his  _ not good  _ tea. 

All of them tasted it at least once. 

Gin, when she took care of Nil’s biological father without letting Steffit kick him in the balls first. 

Flick, when she decided to lie, and then again after she came back, because she decided to run away in the first place. 

Nil, when he disappeared for the whole night on the wrong side of the river, unable to get back on his own, or even to defend himself should the need arise. 

Now, it seems it is Cyn’s turn now, so he watches her squirm and make faces when she tastes it. 

He sighs and hopes. 


End file.
